harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Valentine's Day
Valentine's Day or Saint Valentine's Day is an occasion celebrated on 14 February in both the Muggle world and the wizarding world. It is the traditional day on which people express their love for each other, particularly romantic love, by sending Valentine's cards, presenting flowers, or offering sweets. History 1993 The Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was decorated with large, lurid pink flowers. Heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling. Gilderoy Lockhart, professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts at the time, was wearing lurid pink robes to match the decorations. He organised the event, and hired a dozen dwarfs wearing golden wings and carrying harps to make them look like cupids. All day long, the dwarfs kept barging into the classes to deliver valentines, and become annoyance to the teachers.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 13 Harry Potter received many valentines that year, including one from Ginny Weasley' '''that sang: :''His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, :His hair is as dark as a blackboard. :I wish he was mine, he's really divine, :The hero who conquered the Dark Lord. 1996 Harry Potter and Cho Chang shared their first kiss in December of 1995, and went on their first date on Valentine's Day in 1996 in Hogsmeade. Pansy Parkinson spotted them, nastily shouting to Cho: "I don't think much of your taste...at least Diggory was good-looking!" Harry and Cho also saw a large poster with ten pictures of Death Eaters who had escaped Azkaban, including Bellatrix Lestrange. Cho noted that when Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban in 1993, there were a hundred Dementors patrolling Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, but not a single one was present despite the escape of ten Death Eaters. Later, the two decided to drink coffee in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, where there a number of golden cherubs that were hovering over each of the small, circular tables, occasionally throwing pink confetti over the occupants. Harry was reminded unpleasantly of Dolores Umbridge’s office. The tea shop was full of nothing but couples, all of them holding hands, including Roger Davies and his girlfriend. The sight made Harry feel uncomfortable at the thought of Cho expecting him to hold her hand. The two soon got into an argument, after Harry told Cho that he was going to meet his friend Hermione Granger afterwards, and asked if she wanted to accompany him. Jealous, Cho tried to gauge Harry's feelings for her by mentioning that Roger had asked her out, but she had turned him down. This just bewildered Harry, who was inexperienced with girls. Cho then asked him about Cedric Diggory, her former boyfriend whose death Harry had witnessed the previous year, and grew increasingly upset, ending up in tears and leaving Harry confused, and by then the whole cafe was watching him. Harry then went to meet Hermione, whom he was surprised to find sitting with Luna Lovegood and Rita Skeeter in the Three Broomsticks. Hermione arranged for Skeeter to interview him so as to get his account of Lord Voldemort's return out to the public, since the Ministry of Magic was branding him a liar or a nutter in the Daily Prophet. The interview was subsequently published in The Quibbler.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 25 Dolores Umbridge banned it at Hogwarts, which only made it even more popular, becoming the best-selling issue of The Quibbler ever''Order of the Phoenix'', Chapter 26. Behind the scenes *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Romilda Vane gave Harry a box of Chocolate Cauldrons spiked with Love Potion for Valentine's Day. In the novel, however, she gave them to him before Christmas. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' Notes and References External Links *Valentine's Day article at Wikipedia fr:Saint-Valentin Category:Holidays